


someone’s love doesn’t have a happy ending (we can only wish)

by laylalikestea



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Mention of Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea
Summary: Josie moves on.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	someone’s love doesn’t have a happy ending (we can only wish)

Josie never thought she was good enough.

Let's start with the happy?

Almost everyone that she held on to and treasured, left her with a bundle of emotions.

You're in love with Hope.

Every time she lost someone she loved, it became even harder to love again.

But that doesn't mean I regret a single second.

They left her in a fragile state, where it would almost be impossible to build back.

Things should never be this hard.

The sound of the steps they make when they walk away hurt the most, knowing they aren't coming back.

But what hurts more than the moment is the aftermath, and Josie's had to learn that far too many times.

\----

It shouldn't hurt as much as it does, to see two people you love showing affection. It shouldn't make her stomach turn and feel like her chest is on fire, to the point where she may collapse. 

But yet it does.

Hope and Landon never have shown much public affection, but Josie assumes that rule has changed in the last few days she's been locking herself in her room. Since she finds them making out in the hallway.

She sees a head turn before she sprints away.

She couldn't care less.

Her body feels as though it's lit on fire as she approaches her room, bursting through the door.

"Josie what the hell-", Lizzie's words get caught in her throat as she watches her twin collapse onto her knees.

"Jo."

She still couldn't breathe.

\----

On the fifth day of staying contained inside her room, only leaving for food at late hours, she makes the gym her next destination.

Every punch of the sandbag contained something new.

Penelope.

Punch.

Landon.

Punch.

Her mother.

Punch

Hope. 

She found out new thing's about herself, about her own pain.

And soon started to realize where the main source of pain was coming from.

\----

The week Josie gave up on herself and her own pity was three weeks later. For only one reason.

Hope looked happy.

Not the fake kind, actually fucking happy.

She laughed, genuinely. 

She smiled, genuinely. 

And it was almost like it was plastered on her face for the rest of eternity. 

But when Hope locked eyes with her, her smile dropped and it made her sick.

Josie just smiled and left in the direction of her room.

\----

Words are hard to speak out loud, that's why I write letters instead. As I've even done to you before.

I've been hurt a lot, more than is probably healthy. Every time it's been the same. They leave and never come back, making me deal with the conflict alone. They totally discard my feeling's, only caring about theirs. Or both. But this situation's different. They didn't choose a place over me. They chose a person. A stunning, intelligent, caring, kind-hearted, person. I've been holding on to things that are already far gone and broken for way too long. And it's time for me to let go, as I know you and them already have. 

Love, J.S.

If only she knew the paper would soon be stained with tears and held tightly by a familiar Tribrid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, but i don’t really have a plot connected to it.


End file.
